my_weird_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
My Weird School Wiki
Welcome to the My Weird School Wiki! Happy editing! The My Weird School Wiki is an unofficial database about the book series by Dan Gutman and Jim Pailot My Weird School. The wiki format allows editing for anyone to create or edit any article! We need help building this page so, come on in start editing make new pages! The more you edit you will get badges and you may get promoted into an admin or a bureaucrat, if you are online everyday and love chatting we could just promote you into a chat moderator! My Weird School This is the series of My Weird School.It first started on 2004 and is made ever since.So this are the books about a boy named A.J. who attends Ella Mentry,which sounds like elemenatry school: 1'.Miss Daisy Is Crazy! 2.Mr.Klutz Is Nuts! 3 .Mrs.Roopy Is Loopy! 4 .Ms.Hannah Is Bananas! 5. Miss Small Is Off The Wall! 6.Mr.Hynde Is Out Of His Mind! 7.Mrs.Cooney Is Loony! 8.Ms.LaGrange Is Strange! 9.Miss Lazar Is Bizarre! 10.Mr.Docker Is Off His Rocker! 11.Mrs.Kormel Is Not Normal 12.Ms.Todd Is Odd! 13.Mrs.Patty Is Batty! 14.Miss Holly Is Too Jolly! 15.' 'Mr.Macky Is Wacky! 16.Ms.Coco Is Loco! 17.Miss Suki Is Kooky! 18.Mrs.Yonkers Is Bonkers! 19.Dr.Carbles Is Losing His Marbles 20.Mr.Louie Is Screwy! 21.Ms.Krup Cracks Me Up! My Weird School Daze My Weird School Daze continues the adventures of A.J. and the gang,except that they're now in third grade,which makes them have more adventures.Here are the books of My Weird School Daze: 1.Mrs.Dole Is Out Of Control! 2.Mr.Sunny Is Funny! 3.Mr.Granite Is From Another Planet! 4.Coach Hyatt Is A Riot! 5.Officer Spence Makes No Sense! 6.Mrs.Jafee Is Daffy! 7.Dr.Brad Has Gone Mad! 8.Miss Laney Is Zany! 9.Mrs.Lizzy Is Dizzy! 10.Miss Mary Is Scary! 11.Mr.Tony Is Full Of Baloney! 12.Ms.Leakey Is Freaky! My Weirder School Another series that will continue A.J. and the gang,except that now theres a new character:Alexia Juarez,who has the same initials as A.J.The last installement will be published in 2014. 1.Miss Child Has Gone Wild! 2.Mr.Harrison Is Embarrassin'! 3.Mrs.Lilly Is Silly! 4.Mr.Burke Is Berserk! 5.Ms.Beard Is Weird! 6.Mayor Hubble Is In Trouble! 7.Miss Kraft Is Daft! 8.Dr.Nicholas Is Ridiculous! '9''.Ms.Sue Has No Clue! 10.Mr.Jack Is A Maniac! ''11''.'' Miss Klute Is A Hoot!'' 12.Mrs.Lane Is A Pain!' My Weirdest School This is more adventures of A.J. and the gang,but now in fourth grade.This is the list of books: 1.Mr.Moolatin Is A Lunatic! 2.Mrs.Gecko Is A Phsycho! 3.Miss Lane Is Insane! 4.Ms.Cough Laughs Our Head Off! 5.'' Mrs.Doofy Is Goofy!'' 6.Mrs,Lotty Is Dotty! 7.Mrs.Gage Is On A Rampage! 8.Ms. Jacky Is Cracky! 9.Miss Bonnoying Is Annoying! 10.Mr.Staff Makes Me Laugh! 11.Mr.Loring Is Boring! 12.Mrs.Krame Is A Shame! 13.Mr.Mac Is Comic! 14.Mr.Concense Is Full Of Nonsense! 15.Mr.Malerios Is Hilarious! 16.Mrs.Zand Does Not Understand! 17.Miss Nicole Is Ridicule! 18.Mrs.Crumb Is Dumb! 19.Mrs.Kranged Is Deranged! 20.Mrs.Byrd Is Absurd! 21.Mr.Gobblem Has A Problem! My Weird School Special These three first books will be published in 2013.One is in 2014. 1.My Weird School Tips 2.It's Halloween,I'm Turning Green! 3.Deck the Halls,We're Off The Walls! 3.Bunny Double,We're In Trouble! Official Sites Dan Gutman's Official Website Jim Paillot's Official Website Publisher's Official Website Official Website Meet the characters! ' 'AJ Ryan Michael Andrea Emily Alexia Neil Category:Browse